Birthday Gift Fics
by Valerian candidate
Summary: 1.James/Lily 2. Severus/Hermione 3:Neville/Luna 4:Hermione/Draco 5:Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1

Challenge info: Birthday Fic Exchange  
Written for Delusional Musings using James/Lily light a candle, and homework  
Warning:In truth I have no idea Roman Catholic rituals. This is something fairly personal and I am *not* trying to offend anyone by anything I write. Least of all the people who believe like the people who helped run my moms prayers.

James Potter observed Lily Evans with a confused look in his eyes. She had been given a gift from her family and a few weeks back a pack of candles with a booklet along with her letter. She had been crying when she thought no one was looking. It seemed to be a strange ritual as she brought out a necklace and bowed her head before murmuring softly. He had requested that he could stay at Hogwarts for his sixth year. He had hoped that he could be alone with Lily but record numbers of students stayed at Hogwarts for safety.

She would go the the library in the morning, dining hall for dinner, then their dorms once night fell. Every evening she would light a candle then read from the book as she held the necklace and rotated it. He saw her move her hand strangely and even sing softly. He tried to approach her but Severus glared at him and moved to approach Lily before Lily saw either him or Severus approach before going the opposite way. He stopped the third time did that but Severus seemed to hover over her. He was unable to approach but he seemed to know what was going on with her.

The other boy smirked in his direction at dinner. James knew Severus was taunting him but the greasy haired bastard wouldn't tell him. Threats of pranks just made Severus look at him as if he was crazy. He admitted that he would prank him otherwise and it wasn't motivation for him to help James. He hated this feeling so when he saw Lily alone he tried to approach her. He heard others approach her and his eyes widened as she was mobbed by her friends. His hand was outstretched and it fell as a few of them glared at him.

Eventually she was alone, without her candles and booklet, and was staring blankly at the empty parchment. Her books lay around her and suddenly James realizes that in all the time he was watching her she never did her homework. He looks at his completed essays, and the notes, and moves to her table. Everyone is sleeping and the only light was from the fire.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked him venomously, "I know you've been watching and trying to approach me."

"I want to know if everything is okay. I know you have a week to do the essays and I thought I'd offer my notes…" James trailed off.

"I don't want to owe you, so if you give me your notes, then I'll look over your essays?" Lily asked.

James nodded frantically, and passed her the notes, before paling and realizing the side comments he made. He had a failed love poem on the transfiguration notes she was reading. Her lips twitched upwards as she looked through the notes and read the scribbles. Lily looked up at him after putting down the notes, "Your notes are pretty good, Potter, not as good as mine but good. I'm surprised the effort you put into them. I'm surprised so many notes are about me- do you really want to know what's been going on?"

"I do, if you don't mind telling me, I've been concerned because you have even been avoiding your friends." James answered.

"My grandma died. I have been praying for her. My family aren't active members of the church but my grandma was. They've been planning her funeral and prayers and my mom and dad asked me to do the same at Hogwarts." Lily looked passed him.

"I… I'm sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do to help?" James asked.

"Don't tell anyone. I'm only telling you because you'd die if you didn't know," Lily pointed at the many notes and James blushed.

"Thank you for telling me. If you want I can leave you alone and you can look over my essays after your done?" James asked.

"No, Christmas is a time of spreading joy and I don't think I want to be alone right now. Truce until the holidays are done?" Lily asked as she held out her hand.  
James nodded unable to speak as Lily looked over his potions essay and put marks on the sides. They sat until it was late and Lily gave James back his papers before heading to bed. He gulped as he read the harsh notes before reading the thank you note at the bottom. He even felt a surge of hope when he read that if he kept it up that she would respond to his letters if he kept it up. He rolled it up and cast a durability charm on it. If he did as he asked, he wanted proof that she was serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own, make money etc.

Challenge info: Gift Fic for SiriusMarauderFan based on the Birthday 2015 fic exchange.

Prompts used:Time travel and arranged marriage

Hope you like it. (It is what it is- edited or not.)

Hermione had everything she thought she wanted in life as a little girl. She had a loyal and honest boyfriend, a good job, enough money to be have her own castle, and friends and family that loved her. She frowned as she stared at the ceiling. Her life was normal, and as perfect as she wanted it to be, so she didn't know why she felt disappointed and unhappy. She didn't want any more adventure or war. She just wanted to be happy. She sat up in bed and stared at the empty space beside her. Ron had been called in an emergency and had left her after telling her he had to go.

She pretended to be asleep. After she heard him leave she tried to fall back to sleep. He didn't know how him being an auror scared her because if he was killed in the line of duty she'd be alone. She kept to herself the fear that gripped her when he had to take off in the night for this or that. She knew that he might only learn of it if it came to be too much. Or as she feared if it poisoned her until they broke apart. She just didn't know how to tell him. Eventually sleep took her.

He was there when she got up again with some breakfast that he put on a tray. He burned water though, so she suspected, that he bought some breakfast for her. She was touched and ate the fluffy pancakes and eggs. The orange juice was freshly squeezed. They shared a kiss and he went to work after washing the dishes using magic. She sat there wondering what she should do. Her employer had agreed to a month vacation on the anniversary of the war ending. He was a considerate employer and knew that despite having it under control, the date caused them to act up, and so allowed her time off.

She took a hot shower savouring the heat as it trailed down her body. It unwound her nerves as her skin became red and slightly wrinkled as she left it, clean and refreshed in the cold bathroom. She shivered but relaxed as her heated skin began to cool down. She looked in the steamed up mirror and saw herself and looked away. The red and angry scars faded into pale while lines across her skin. They were still marring her skin, making her look more like war veteran, then a scholar. She accepted the war as part of her past and history, but didn't want it to define her. Ron and Harry were trying to find peace in fighting another kind of war.

She just wanted peace, love, and a family to call her own. Ron had been hinting about how he was going to get her a ring and they were going to be married. She was _happy_ with him, or at least that's what she _wanted_ but he was still the boy that made her cry in charms class at heart. She had seen him grow up in the war then as if magic he de-aged to an eleven year old again after the war for a time. He was finally acting his age now but she had changed too. She was a teen as an eleven year old, adult at seventeen and now at twenty one she felt years older than Ron. Their experiences made their bond strong but her maturity, intelligence, and work ethics were nearly opposite of Ron.

Her life the past two weeks had been peaceful with minimal symptoms. She and Ron were going to go out for a special occasion. She couldn't wait and changed clothing because she knew it was going to be a fancy restaurant. He came home early and in a nice suit with her in a dress they were off. He told her it was a fancy Italian restaurant after some pointed questions. He had been rather nervous about where to eat their first date. She was to the point that she was considering making a sign with I love Italian but he finally got the hint and asked told him that she liked Italian.

The walk to the restaurant was quiet. They talked in the cool evening night. She leaned on his shoulder and he held her waist as they walked. He was talking about something or other and she was dozing off as his voice lulled her to sleep. He looked at her concerned before shaking her gently, "Are you okay, Hermione? Do you want to go home to rest?"

She blushed and looked at the ground they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "No- NO- I'm fine- just more tired then I thought I was. You know this…" She trailed off biting her lip.

"Yeah, I know me too. I expect to wake up the the past few years to be just a dream and we're still at war. We're here!" Ron pointed to the restaurant as he pushed it open for her and they were seated. He told her that he ordered them dinner already and it came with a large iced champagne. Their plates were taken to the table and it smelled divine. Hermione's eyes were wide as they took in the smells and looks. All around them people were talking quietly. They finished dinner before Ron looked up at her before nodding as if to say it was time to himself.

Finally Ron stood up and then went to her before kneeling. She gulped and looked around and everyone was staring at them. He put his hands in the pocket and brought out a box before opening it. There was a radiant cut pink diamond in the gold band with smaller round diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires around it. She looked at his face and he had red ears.

"Hermione Granger, I know I've been a moron in the past, but I'm not stupid enough to let you go if you'll still have me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Ron asked looking at her hopefully.

"Yes…" She whispered as she pulled Ron up for a kiss. He returned the kiss and they drank the champagne and ate dinner before falling asleep.

It was the weekend so they slept in because neither had work. She cooked breakfast while Ron set up the plates. He looked nervous and she knew why. They would have to go to the Wizarding bank today. The goblins were forced to let them in but they weren't happy about it. They were polite, in comparison, to the first times they came in then after the break in. Harry was forced to give up half of his liquid assets, and work off the rest. His children would be paying it if he died before it was fully paid off. Hermione and Ron were unwelcome but both were forced to deal with it. They waited in line and they gave way to three people before they could approach a teller. The goblin glared at them with a hateful face.

"What business do you, _thieves_ , have with this bank?" The goblin barked out harshly.

"We wish to open up a bank account with both of us since we're planning on getting married soon and wish to…" Ronald blustered out.

"I wasn't aware that humans approved of polygamy." The goblin smirked.

"Polygamy? I'm not married to anyone and nor is Ron!" Hermione burst out.

"Humans… Ronald Bilius Weasley isn't. You are, however, part of an active marriage contract." The goblin gave his first wide happy smile that filled them both with fear.

"How is that possible? I wasn't informed of it…" Hermione murmured as Ron looked at her nervously.

"According to Wizarding Laws, a male suitor only has to approach the magical guardian of their intended if they are a minor. Many don't follow that path but some do and in this case, Severus Snape approached Albus Dumbledore and he eventually agreed to the union. The term that Severus Snape added was that it was only after meeting with him that the engagement could be nulled." The goblin was really enjoying itself as it let out a laugh.

"Severus Snape died four years ago! How can I be engaged to a dead man?" Hermione asked the goblin.

"If Severus Snape had in fact died- the contract would have expired. It has not. As for the second- You are involved in polygamy- why wouldn't you be involved in necrophilia too?" The goblin looked absolutely _delighted_ by the turn of events.

"Did you suddenly become Harry again, Hermione?" Ron asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course not Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

Ron flinched but tried valiantly anyway," Well, this is something that only seems to happen to Harry…"

Hermione glared at Ron," Which one? Being engaged to a dead man or _Severus Snape_?"

Ron paled as his foot was stomped on, "I don't know. Maybe we can try to find a solution to this problem?" , before looking pleadingly at the goblin.

The goblin looked sad at the free entertainment and torture of the thieves ending. He finally spoke when it was clear neither of them were going to do anything more. He shuffled through the papers on his desk."The _only_ way to stop this engagement is by meeting with him and _both_ agreeing to the annulment."

"How soon can you schedule an appointment?" Ron asked as Hermione seemed to be in shock as she held onto Ron's arm in a vice grip.

"Do you _, thieves_ , really think that there will be anyone available for _weeks?_ " The goblin barked out.

"We hope to find an _acceptable_ compromise for both of us.I don't wish to be an _inconvenience_ but if this isn't resolved then we'll have to talk to the press." Hermione stared down the goblin.

The goblin looked like he swallowed a sweet strawberry short cake as he nodded towards her, "Three weeks and only _Granger_ can come. Be here by _two-thirty_ in the morning no matter when the appointment is or else you'll be refused at the door."

"That's acceptable. Thank you for informing us about this." Hermione muttered before pushing an angry Ron who clearly wanted to say more as his ears turned red.

"Hermione- why did you stop me?" Ron asked as they were finally in their home.

"Because you were going to do something that would have gotten us kicked out. I am going out for a bit so you should have lunch elsewhere. I love you, Ron." Hermione leaned in and gently kissed Ron on the lips.

"I… yeah. Okay. Love you forever, Hermione" Ron's voice was raspy and quiet and he seemed uncomfortable with how she was looking at him like she _trusted_ him. He fidgeted and watch her go out the door and closing his eyes left himself as he locked the door.

Hermione came home first and made a quick dinner. Ron came back when it was almost done. He told her that he took a shift and set down the plates and utensils as Hermione sat limp floating the food onto the plates with her wand. Ron seemed to want to talk but Hermione only answered in one word answers. Eventually only silence and awkwardness filled the room. They eyed each other and paced it so that they finished at the same time before Ron washed the dishes while Hermione sat there like a statue. Finally he pulled a stiff Hermione onto their balcony. It was a clear night and holding Hermione he found her crying into his chest. He just held her tight, closed his eyes, and wished that he wouldn't have to tell her the truth eventually.

The couple went to bed together and staring at each other from opposite ends, sat down and lied down on it. Hermione normally read or slept facing him but they stared into the darkness until sleep took them. Neither of them spoke and when morning came, they tried to act normal, but Hermione burnt the bacon to a crisp, Ron dropped a mug and both were walking on egg shells. Hermione clutched her gold band as Ron left closing the door behind him and she could _swear_ felt and heard something _break_ between them.

She fiddled with her ring. Ron had given it to her and she wondered why he didn't wear a matching band. The ring was a simple ring of gold and she admired the second ring he gave her. It was beautiful, a bit gaudy, but shone brilliantly in the light. Hermione sighed as Harry appeared in the fireplace asking to talk to her. She went to the fireplace and they talked for thirty minutes and Harry tried to comfort her as she tried to act normal. She closed her eyes and hoped the weeks would pass quickly. Her impending marriage with Ron filled her stomach with butterflies.

The next two weeks passed _painfully_ as it was long. There was thirteen days left, three hundred and twelve hours, eighteen thousand and seven hundred and twenty minutes but she wasn't counting. She was ready to get to work the day it was over but distantly realized that she wasn't fit despite being _ready_ to bury herself in her work. It was hard work but finally they accepted a new normal and distance in the uncertainty of the situation.

Finally Ron asked her to go out with him to their balcony. It was the first time he held her hands in his for two weeks. He held her tight and hoped that she'd forgive him. Eventually he told her the truth.

"I knew that Severus Snape was alive. You were de-aged and grew up with Harry's parents. You were sent back 2 years ago. Snape returned to the future with you." Ron spoke as he let her go in time.

"Snape died four years ago! How is it that he is still alive now?" Hermione asked.

"Magic herself sent you back and Severus Snape to the future. You went missing a day and we only found out later you were de-aged and it took both your magic and Severus to be sent to the future. He's been here since you have been here." Ron braced himself as he closed his eyes and covered his face.

"You KNEW this all along? Why didn't you tell me? Why can't I remember it?" Hermione demanded sharply.

"You and Snape's memories were blocked by the goblins. He doesn't know either." Ron lowered his arms and opened his eyes.

"Get out, Ron. I know this is our place but go to Harry's or one of your siblings. I'll owl you IF I _ever_ want to see you again." Hermione turned away as she put the ring that was on her finger into his open palm.

"You'll want me around five more minutes, Hermione, because I have something to show you" Ron begged as he held the other ring on her finger.

"I…be quick." Hermione hissed.

He took it off and using his wand cast a revealing charm. They went inside and he tilted it and she saw SS+HG in it. He looked at her before swallowing hard, "I cast a charm so that you didn't see it. Neither did the goblins- I believe. He had a matching ring…"

"I'll castrate you without a _wand_ if you approach me before I'm ready." Hermione couldn't look at him and she heard Ron walk away.

Ron slunk away. He flooed Harry and asked if he could stay at his place a while. Harry agreed and Hermione watched Ron go and felt something in her die. She wanted to call him back or take his words. The words died on her tongue. She felt a shock that she didn't want Ron back after that betrayal. He might not have known that she was engaged but he still should have checked if she was. A small voice in her head was saying that there was no way he could have known since they were rarely allowed to actually go to the back in person and be served.

Adjusting to be alone was harder then she thought it would be. The queen-sized bed was too large for just her after living with Ron after so long. She cooked for two and often ate standing at the counter. Work became a refuge and after a tired admittance that she kicked Ron out of their place and had some bad news she was treated like glass. She wanted to resist it but after messing up for the third time she admitted that she _was_ off key.

After deciding to take a memory potion to see the if she could remember it she slept it off. Every morning she had new memories that she sorted. She was neighbours to the Snape's and the Evans. Her parents were involved in illegal activities but kept up the illusion of being a normal family by adopting her. They were caring but not the best parents out of the public. She was friends with Petunia first then Lily. She was in Petunia's year but Lily hung out with her sister fairly often so she became good friends with Lily. Then she got her letter in the same time as Lily. This caused a rift between her and Petunia while forging a close last memory she got before taking a day long pain reliever potion was that she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

She went early to the bank alone. She was lead into an empty waiting room by a goblin. The waiting room slowly looked at the various people coming in and out of the offices. She ate a meal replacement bar and hoped it wouldn't take clock read three o'clock when she looked at it the first time. She read the magazines in the room but they were years old, frayed, and flipping through the vapid material just made time _drag on_ slower.

Eventually someone sat beside her and she caught sight of a ring on his hand. She looked up and he was a bit different but she knew him. Severus Snape was alive and in better shape then before. She looked away as she felt his gaze on her. Hermione looked up at Severus as his stomach grumbled. She brought out her pack of nuts and fruits and offered some to him. He looked at her before nodding in thanks before eating the snacks. Finally the door opened and a goblin called, "Granger? Snape?"

They got up at the same time and ignoring her as he sat down on the only chair. She stood and looked for a second seat but there was only one in front of the desk. She found a seat at the edge of the room and moved it towards the desk. The goblin glared at the noise but allowed her to sit after moving it.

"Miss Granger, Mister Snape. Are you hungry or thirsty? This might take a while." The goblin told them looking at Severus.

"I don't believe so. Can we please get on with this? I wish to get on with my potion making." Severus told the goblin impatiently.

"Of course, this is about Miss _Granger_ _'s_ engagement to you." The goblin told Severus.

"Pardon me? This _woman_ is engaged to me? How?" The enraged potion maker spat out.

"Her then magical guardian approved of the match before she was of age. She was unaware of it herself until three weeks ago. You are listed as the one husband as you _are_ Severus Snape- at least up until the time you left and arrived in the future with her." The goblin told Severus.

"Can I see your ring?" Hermione asked pointing to the ring that Severus had.

Severus stared at it and slowly nodded before handing it to her. She laid it flat on her hand and used the charm that Ron used. The ring had SS+HG on the inside. She handed it to him and then showed him hers. He paled and looked shaken.

"How is that possible?" Severus asked.

"You must have given her the rings in the past, Mister Snape. If you wish you can both get your memory back or just break the engagement." The goblin said.

"I… want the memories back. If we can. I'm clearly missing something if I gave her a ring with our _initials_ in it." Severus said.

"Of course. Let me call the mind healers and then we can get onto business." The goblin ignored Hermione's grumbling stomach.

Hermione heard the door open and a goblin came in then told them to sit on the floor. They did as ordered before the goblin waved their hand and she watched it glow and a light shot at both Severus and Hermione. The light was blinding and she closed her eyes and her head _hurt._ Images flashed faster than she could catch much less remember them. They fell back as their head hit the floor at the same time.

She managed to capture the first few years of Hogwarts first. She tied with Lily and Severus for high scores on exams. They all became friends and friendly study rivals. She was often hit by James Potters' pranks because she was often studying with Severus. She helped him with smaller first few years was so innocent. She bonded with Severus at first over a mutually imperfect home life.

Her two new courses were Runes and Arithmancy. She remembered them from the future and aced the tests easily. She understood them better than most students and was allowed to go to half of the year above her classroom that she was ahead. Her time with Severus and Lily was cut to a few hours every week instead of eighteen. Then he called Lily a mudblood.

She beat up and cursed Severus Snape for hurting Lily. Her detention was with him and they were stuck in detention for a month together. They got two months more from fighting and at the end of three months they had a truce. He didn't leave her alone and eventually she began to like him in their sixth year because they were equally outcast and _superior_. They dated from middle of sixth year to the end of their seventh. It was all an act for a while. Severus was tasked with recruiting Hermione for the Dark had gotten her memories of the future at the end of sixth year.

Her relationship with Lily didn't deteriorate. She was still best friends with her. She just never brought up Severus. She didn't take Severus to their wedding. Severus was told that he would have to recruit her or else there'd be trouble. He was never going to ask encouraged him to join Dumbledore. He did it for Lily and she was jealous. Finally when he was nineteen he admitted to her that he knew she wanted him to be safe which is why he did it. He gave her a ring and asked her to keep it for when they were ready. His hand held hers as he pointed to the inside of the ring.

One final memory flashed before her eyes. Another Severus appeared- almost a clone but not right. He was too hunched, old in the eyes, and broken. He told them they were both going to the future and he was going to make sure there wasn't going to be a time paradox. Looking at Hermione Snape had tears before telling her that he'd always love her. She looked back and recognized him as the older Severus she knew before _it_ happened. Remembering it made spin again. Her head hurt as she tried to make sense of it. Resting a bit before she tried to move and managing to stand but was about to fall. Severus caught her and gently sat her down before asking for water for both of them.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm years too late to ask you to marry me. I think we're both different people from 1980, and if you want I'll break this arranged marriage that my… other?… self made." Severus told her as he held her hand.

"No, don't. Please don't. Me and Ron never worked right and this… _this_ and _you_ feel right. I kept your ring all these years. We aren't the same people though- so maybe we can start again? You can be yourself and I can be myself and maybe we can make it work this time!" She smiled weakly.

"Sure. Can you stand?" Severus asked.

"Yes." They both stood up, feeling stupid, before they faced each other, "Hi, My names Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"Severus Snape. I know this might be too forward but can I take you out for coffee sometime?" He answered.

He had leaned closer to her and she could feel him. Her knees got weak and she nodded. They moved at the same time to share a kiss. He held her and she wondered what she was going to do. She wasn't being fair to Ron doing this but he knew and didn't tell her. It wasn't going to be right to leave it as it did though, so as her hands held Severus's she knew she was going to tell him it was probably over. Once they broke this kiss- they would need to start over but right now she was feeling the love that in a past life that she had for Snape. It would take time to sort the memories and feelings. She felt excited, alive, and real around him. Ron was a spark that occasionally caught fire and lit a candle but he was a torch and in the past she was a moth to a his flame. She wondered if history would repeat itself and she'd fall in love with him again. As they broke apart she realized it didn't matter. When she wore a ring on her finger that signified a wedding, it would be with a man she loved, someone who excited and matched her, and that it was going to be a right choice this time. She ignored the fact that he looked like the man in front of her. That was the future. Right now she was busy getting to know the man that healed her broken spirit after the war.

AN:As for why it never became inactive? The contract was for the Severus that came back with Hermione- and in the 2 year gap- let's just say at no point was there a 'Severus Snape' dead- thanks to it being a stable time loop. A third had to be active thanks to the cannon having to him alive up to them being 17. Severus A- is the one in the past that went to the future Severus B is the one that went back to replace Severus A- and Severus C is the one sacrificed their life for the ritual to send them back to make it a stable time loop. If Hermione was still considered alive in the past- Severus A would still be considered alive as well. :). The ritual meant they were missing about a day- not long enough for the contract to expire.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Don't own etc

Challenge info:Gift fic 1 for DelusionalDoll Neville/Luna

Usual comment about it being a rush job :).

Neville was hopelessly lost in Hogwarts. He knew his way around once he found something familiar but he hadn't come across anything remotely familiar yet. The portraits were no help when he asked for directions. The point me spell usually pointed to walls. He didn't believe that the founders had made doors that walls were behind them but it was the first time me ever saw it for himself until he stubbed his toe on the brick wall behind it. He had spent four years in the castle but the stairs with him still on it. Neville found himself staring at the unmoving stairs as he hoped it would go back to moving to where he last was so he could get to his waited ten minutes before deciding he had to find another set of stairs to go up.

Entering into the dark hall way he swore as he stared at the unfamiliar portraits and hall way. He hated Valentines day since that second year when he got a gnome that bit his hand as he tried to cover its' mouth before belting out a badly written verse. He never found out who sent it but the Slytherins were laughing their head off as his face turned as red as his house badge. Pansy sent him a smirk as he passed and he wondered if she was the one who sent it. The gnome was louder than every other 'valentine' and he was certain whoever paid the despicable minion paid extra for it.

He paid the gnome a sickle and got a baleful glare back but from the smirk before heading straight for him it knew it was bad and didn't care. It was a nightmare that he was glad did not repeat. The day was blissfully dull, he went to class, ate food, and was ready to collapse in bed. He went up the stairs but somewhere between the ground floor and his dorms he got lost. He sighed and walked down the path and the torches flickered before going out.

 _"_ _Great- just great. I can finally rest and now I'm lost and will get teased by the twins if they found out."_ Neville thought. The twins were decent people but they were absolutely _tactless_ and _blind_ to the fact that not everyone was like them. He cast _lumos_ and walked down the hall before coming upon a parchment. It was folded neatly and in neat and curly writing read, "To my valentine."

Neville's hand twitched and he wondered who lost it and if he should give it to the person that it was for. Nodding to himself he decided to open it and see to who it was addressed to and who wrote it. The first line of the read 'Dear reader' and the last line read 'A secret valentine' - and Neville turned the paper over in his hand and didn't see anything suspicious. Finally his eyes rested on the first line as he read the letter.

"Dear reader,

Coming upon this letter you must have thought it was meant for someone else. It is not for someone else but you. I don't know who could pick this up- and I'm sure you don't know me. I want to wish you a happy time for this special day. Valentines day, isn't just for lovers, but those who want love and will find it if they search long and hard enough. If you haven't gotten anyone to spend it with then you're not alone in doing that.

If you do have someone to spend it with- it's not just today you need to show it- but every day with them. You never know when life will interrupt. I received a letter like this a year ago and told myself to pass it on. It told me I was special and that one day- if I was spending it alone that I would find someone to spend it with eventually. I don't know who sent it or why but it's a treasured memory.

Be grateful for what you have- and try not to take it for granted. All we have is today with the ones we love, the ones who love us, and the ones that we care for and that care for us. Love is complex as it is simple and while I can't say I _love_ you whoever you are- I can say that I love and care for you as a fellow human being. We are all students in the same school, and it is only together, that we can survive crippling pressure.

If you feel alone- you're not, even in a crowd of people, you are never alone. The people who have gone before us watch over our shoulders, your family, no matter how they act, love and support you, and the people who chose us and we decide to let in- are always there for us if we need help. I don't know who you are but Will you be my valentine?

-A secret Valentine"

Neville paused and stared at the blond girl who was staring back at him. She was alone and wearing summer robes. A frayed and faded letter in her hand read 'To my Valentine' and he looked at the letter before whispering that he would be her valentine for this year. She blushed as she stared at her toes. He knew the letter was probably from her or else she wouldn't be so embarrassed.

"Is it okay if I keep the letter, miss…" Neville stuttered slowly.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood and yes. What's your name?" Luna asked as she looked up at him.

"Neville Longbottom. What do you want to do since there's only a few days left of Valentine's day?" he asked.

"We could go down to the kitchen for a bit of dessert…" she replied.

"Sounds good. It's curfew soon though- so if we want a proper date will have to do it later." He cheekily told her.

She laughed, "We only know each other's names. We can be friends though- then you can take me on that date if we both agree."

"It would be my pleasure if we did." Neville smiled nervously at her but she gave him a stunning small genuine smile that made his heart race.


	4. Chapter 4

Challenge info:Gift exchange 2015 for DelusionalDoll Pairing:Draco/Hermione

Usual info about it being a rush job etc

Draco was born for greatness. He had every opportunity that his parents could afford to give him but now his father was dead. The former Lord Malfoy was a greatly respected politician and he hoped to follow his father's foot steps eventually. He was now Lord Malfoy and as such it was his duty to ensure his house ran smoothly. Therefore, he was hiring helpers personally for maintenance of the main house. He had hired a gardener and a new landscaper and now his final task was to hire a librarian/tutor for the children he was fostering personally as a favor.

The candidate's name was Hermione Granger. She looked painfully familiar but he couldn't place her face. Her brown hair curled down to her shoulders, she had bright brown eyes, and she was looking for a well paying job. He had asked around and she was known in his circles as a nice girl who tutored her aristocratic friends. She was apparently a bossy know-it-all but with help from her foster brother had smoothed out her edges and under pressure came out a diamond instead of crumbling.

He sat down at the only free table as he looked at her. The picture didn't do her justice. It was recent but she put on some slender muscles and she was focused on the book in her hands. He smiled and waited until she looked up. Their eyes met and her face became stony before changing to a polite mask. He shrugged and spoke first.

"You wish to become the tutor and librarian for my house?" He asked her.

"I… yes. I do. Thank you for meeting with me for this interview." She told him stiffly and stumbling and he got the impression she was normally less curt and clumsy.

"I read your qualifications and you're almost over qualified for this position…" Draco began.

"I need the money so I can start saving now. I don't have many options despite my education and experience." She relaxed a little as he ordered a drink for himself and a refill for her.

"As long as you can work with the other staff- I would say that the job is yours. Your reputation among my peers is excellent, you will be able to help them with etiquette, and your education and credentials are excellent as well. This job does mean living in the house, however, and helping out within reason with the other staff. Your contact will be Vincent Crabbe- though he's not the head butler but my driver and head body guard. He will help you with anything you need and ensure your safety. When can I expect you to move in?" Draco looked at her expectantly.

"I've given my two weeks notice last week so about a week until I can… join your household." Hermione was tense and stiff as she looked over the newly minted Lord Malfoy with thinly veiled distrust.

Draco smiled and nodded, "Wonderful. I'll see you then Miss Granger."

Draco watched the woman leave the shop. Her motions were slow, measured, and irritated. He bit back a sigh as he tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. He could tell that she would be stubborn but he wanted the best for his foster kids and she was the best that money could buy and she didn't even ask for as much as any of the other tutors did. Vincent came in and he and Draco left the coffee shop together.

He had asked Lord Potter about whether the interview would best to do it in his office or at a her requested place and he looked positively amused before answering the second. Everyone told him that if he planned on hiring her then he would have to go through Harry but the other Lord just accepted that she was the best and he was the one who encouraged him to help with the cause. He just told Draco to be careful of her left hook if he pissed her off. The last time a woman hit him was years ago- she was a commoner who was friends of the Potter heir- his adversary at the time. He accidentally called her common braced beaver to her face and she slapped him before Harry dragged her away. He was caught by surprise by it- but was happy that Harry was forced to apologize on behalf of herself and him and agreed that he owed the Malfoy heir a favour. It was immediate cashed in when he and Harry had to go to a meeting and Harry had to make excuses for Draco and sit through the meeting alone.

He and Lord Potter weren't best friends but they were friendly towards each other. Their antagonistic relationship evolved into a mutual respect that worked when doing business. The Malfoys were rich and influential French exports that needed allies and Harry Potter was the last Potter left- he was heir to a rich, influential, and ancient family but the last Lord was a commoner Lord thanks to being an orphan and being forced into their world instead of being born and living in it.

Finally the appointment came and Harry Potter walked into the sitting room. The other lord looked worst for the wear and tired. Draco motioned and Harry took a seat as a butler came and served them tea and cake. Harry took a sip before setting the cup on the coffee table and looking at Draco. Draco stared back and they had a brief staring contest.

"I heard the meeting went well for you, Draco." Harry began.

"Yes it did. I have met her before haven't I?" Draco began as he began to sip his tea.

"You don't know? Draco- she's the girl you called braced beaver when we were at Eton." Harry began to laugh.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Draco asked Harry.

"We assumed you knew. After that happened she was forbidden to meet me and I had to visit her. Did you really not recognize her?" Harry asked incredulous.

"No, I did not. She agreed to work for me though, so she must have matured." Draco chuckled nervously.

"No, It was you that needed to do the maturing. I did too, for that matter, because she always seemed older than her actual age." Harry told him.

"Can I tell you something that I will _kill_ you if you tell anyone?" Draco asked Harry.

"As long as I don't have a conflict in interest go ahead." Harry told him.

"How do I get her to relax, forgive me- then ask her out?" Draco asked bluntly with a bright red blush.

"Are you asking me how to get my sister to like you?" Harry asked as his eyes widened in shock as he almost slammed the delicate china on the table.

"No- just not hate me like she probably does." Draco told Harry with a slight twitch in his right hand.

"I don't think she ever held a grudge against you because she cooled down right after- as for getting her to relax- try being on your best behavior and being yourself. She'll come to her senses and see your _slightly_ more like-able." Harry grinned.

"I assume I'll be dead if I hurt her, then Lord Potter?" Draco looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione wouldn't leave enough pieces for me to do anything _if_ she allowed me to protect her like that." Harry grinned at him.

"Just imagine if we were all in the same school. It would have ended badly. She would have hated 'Lord' Justin Finch-Fletchley more than me though." Draco laughed and Harry nodded after thinking on it.

"… He's up for a big title- he can back it up unlike you. I do agree that despite growing up- he's worst than you when you were at your 'prime' - and you've gotten better while he hasn't." Harry drank the cold tea.

"Not as big as yours though. I don't get why you didn't just shut him up sometimes by pointing it out." Draco told him.

"He wasn't _that_ bad of a person. You should have seen him with an upstart new lord. He was annoying everyone and Justin got him quiet in a minute. If I was that kind of person- would I have dealt with you like I did?" Harry asked Draco.

"Oh god- that would've meant there would have been two of him and I don't think Eton had a door big enough for him- much less _me_ and if you had one too- we wouldn't have survived." Draco laughed and Harry joined him.

Draco looked at the time and realized it was time for Harry to go. Harry left the Malfoy house and Draco was left alone with his work. He realized that Harry didn't have any advice on how to ask her out if she ever defrosted around him. Shrugging his shoulders he went to work and didn't think about her until the day that she moved into the house.

Before Hermione came into the house, Draco, had been intent on moving more valuable books to his study and expanding the library. His library was as vast as it was varied. It had first edition Shakespeare, and other valuable books. The most valuable was kept in his private study or vault but a few rare editions lay on the shelves. He had expanded it to include many topics in recent years.

Despite liking to read in the library he avoided it as much as possible in the next two weeks. Finally she came up to him in his office and asked if he was avoiding her. Draco denied it as he looked away from her unable to meet her eyes. She dragged him to the library and got him the book that he was reading last.

"This is your house. I know we have a past but we shouldn't let it decide our future." Hermione crossed her arms and went to do her job. Draco grinned and vowed to visit as he often did before and seek her out if she wasn't busy. The tutoring went great for his kids and they loved her like a mother figure. He was their father figure and Harry was the fun uncle that took them places.

It was almost Christmas time and Hermione and Draco were alone. She had warmed up to him and they were friends. She was the only one in his house other then his head butler who could get away with being personal with him. He was reading a book when she came up to him and sat down across from him. She seemed to look through him before walking away without a word as she went to organize the book shelves.

He chased her when she was done her chores. Draco had accepted that she likely didn't see him that way since she was so devoted to her kids. He admired her for it and didn't see her glance his way. Therefore when she let him catch her he was surprised when she took his hands then asked him if he wanted to go out. His face turned red as he stuttered an acceptance. They shared a brief but gentle kiss. He swore to himself that if it got serious that he would be the one to ask her to marry _him_ not the other way around.


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge info: This is for Angel for the Birthday gift exchange 2015.

Quote:  
When two people meet sometimes they feed and push each other in ways that is a perfect storm that results in a love match or total ruin for both.

All werewolves know of their origin.

First they were men, blessed with the form of the wolf as a gift from the Moon Goddess. The change was painless and swift; it was controlled, and the moon didn't affect the first man-wolves. Then came a reckoning—the werewolves rebelled, and swore to never follow the Moon Goddess, deciding to follow their own because they believed that they were more powerful than her. Angry, she cursed the ones who rebelled to become a mindless beast every full moon—the time when she was strongest.

The ones who did not rebel were punished with the curse of a painful transformation, for not controlling their pack mates as they should have done. The moon would never affect the Lycans who didn't betray her, unless they were bitten by a werewolf in their first change.

The two packs split into two separate groups: the mindless Lycans, and the ones who could control their change. The mindless ones grew envious of the ones still blessed by the Moon Goddess. They could do nothing but stew in their bitterness, and the more aggressive ones shifted before threatening the human werewolves with death. The Lycans did their best to control their mindless brethren.

Then the werewolves bit other humans, and the curse spread rapidly. Lycan Lords are tasked with keeping the werewolves under control and they pass on that duty from father to son, mother to daughter. With fewer numbers, the Lords were forced to control wide groups of werewolves by culling the weaker and strongest of the groups.

The soil stained red with as blood was spilled every full moon until an uneasy alliance began. The werewolves would obey the Lycans, as long as they could control their transformations. This is what Remus was told, as he stared at Fenrir in the aftermath of his first transformation. Given willingly to his alpha by parents who refused to accept him, now that he was cursed.

He was taught the ways of the werewolf pack and groomed to one day take over. One of his future duties was to take a human mate and transform him or her when he was seventeen. The choice of mate wasn't his, as Fenrir picked up a small pack of humans before bringing them to the camp. They looked wide eyed and scared—except for the one in the middle, who looked unusually calm.

The humans were put into separate cages, and each werewolf of age stood in line. Each human was ordered to give their name, and then the fighting began. The first human was marched away after the fight, and the blue eyed devil just looked around, before trying to catch the gaze of the werewolves. None met his stare—except Remus.

One by one, the humans were led away by battered fighters to the mating caves, escorted by an adult pack member. A rock would cover the entrance to each cave, and then the human would be either converted or killed. His devil was among the last to be called, and the fight to own him was vicious. Finally, Remus was the only one standing, and he was escorted with the human to the caves.

"What's your name?" his human asked in the darkness of the cave after the rock was shoved against the entrance.

"Remus Greyback. Yours?" he asked.

"Sirius Black. So—are we going to wait for the full moon before we mate—or, you kill me?" Sirus asked.

"That's right. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what is about to happen…" Remus began.

Sirius grinned, "Me too, Remus. I hope you know that I don't mean any harm once I change."

The words chilled Remus, "Change? What do you mean, change?"

Sirius smirked at him. The werewolf had no idea that he had fought over a Lycan. He had come to the backwards town kicking and screaming. The large werewolf population forced the human population to give human sacrifices to them. He had offered himself before his family could volunteer him for the duty. They had no idea he could already transform.

He clenched his fists tight enough to shake as he forced himself to transform. It was pain that hit first; His blood began to boil as he sweat profusely, his skin blistering and glowing an angry shade of red. Heat seemed to radiate from every vessel of his body, until it was like a white hot fire coursing through him instead of blood. His bones, muscles, and nerves broke and ripped apart agonizingly before fusing back together as they reformed. He remained silent, desperately not wanting to give in to the scream that ached at the back of this throat and his racing heart beat nearly covered the awful echo of bones cracking, grinding and being crushed so new bones could be formed.

Sirius hunched over unwillingly was his face began to change. He could feel every bone and muscle in his face morphing as it elongated into a wolf snout. He lifted his head up to swallow his human teeth as sharp canines were pushed through his gums. He shuddered and trembled, but refused to make a peep. He beat his half-claw-half-fist against the stone, unable to find relief or release to the pain. Finally, he pushed through the agony, and after one massive shot of pain, he stood up on his two feet.

Remus was pale as he stared at Sirius. Sirius remained still as he waited for the moon to rise and for Remus to transform. It didn't take long for the other man to get blood in his face again as he transformed. Sirius closed his eyes as screams echoed in the cave. He blocked out the awful noise, and heard the body beside him change shape. It seemed to go on forever, until finally the cave was silent, and he noticed the brown werewolf staring at him.

Sirius growled, and the two went at each other like the wild animals they now were. Claws tore into flesh and teeth caught limbs in a vice-like grip, as they rolled around in the cave, trying to get the advantage. Eventually Sirius caught the other werewolf by the throat, and Remusclawed at him, desperately trying to break his grip, but Sirius refused to let go until Remus whimpered and went limp. Sirius heard his heartbeat slow, so he let go of the other boy. He howled loudly before making sure Remus was unconscious the rest of the night. As morning came, Remus began to shrink, and Sirius changed back, silently holding back his cries. He checked that Remus was still alive, and dusted off his clothing. He shuddered and took some extra strong painkillers, swallowing two of the tablets in a single gulp.

He shoved the rock aside in a fit of anger, his body complaining about the exertion, and proceeded to carry his 'mate' into the werewolf village. The boy seemed decent for a werewolf, but he wasn't a match for a Lycan. He stared down the werewolves milling around, and after eventually getting directions to his mates hut, he set the other boy down. Remus moaned in his sleep and the door was shoved open by a grizzled older man.

"Who do you think you are?" snarled Fenrir.

"A pissed off Lycan that subdued your heir," Sirius smiled as he gave a harsh growl towards the pack alpha.

"Fuck you, you little bastard, how dare you come in and enter my territory?" Fenrir stepped towards Sirius.

"I come from the neighbouring village, werewolf. I was going to be sacrificed by my lovely family to this… ritual. If you think I wanted to be here, then you are wrong." Sirius stared at Fenrir, daring him to come closer.

"Then leave and don't come back. I'll have your family thrown out and you with it!" Fenrir walked towards Sirius and stood centimetres away from the teenager.

"I'm a Black Lycan. Do what you will, but I will always have the right to do what I want here—and I have the power to end you if you dare cross me." Black glared at Fenrir as the older man backed up a bit.

"Fine. What do you want with my son?" Fenrir asked.

"You mean my future mate? I haven't claimed him yet—and I will try wait until he asks me to—but I will court him, and he will become mine—regardless of willingness." Sirius gently stroked the sleeping werewolf's damp forehead.

"You won't have him—not if I have anything to do with it." Fenrir pushed him away from Remus.

"Try it and then you'll see." Sirius left the hut.

Remus woke up, feeling sore. He groggily tried to recall the last night. They chose their mates and were locked in. He tried to remember the rest but it was all blurred. He looked around his hut and his father looked at him, as he asked the alpha where his mate was.

"He's not your mate—he is a Lycan!" Fenrir snarled.

Remus sat up, "How did he get chosen? Aren't they supposed to be human?"

"I'll look into it. We should have known before but Lord Black hasn't been seen for ages and his heir hasn't been found or confirmed until now." Fenrir grumbled.

"I claimed the future Lord Black as my mate?" Remus gasped.

"You were defeated by him in the cave. He didn't do more than knock you out. He told me that he plans to court you." Fenrir sat beside his son's bed.

"You can stop that, right?" Remus asked.

"If you had defeated him, then I could say that he is an unfit suitor, but you lost. He was within his rights to mate you in that cave, and unless you beat him—then he can court you, if you don't accept, just take you then and there." Fenrir watched Remus hug himself as he brought his knees up then buried his face between them.

"I failed you." Remus' muffled voice made Fenrir wonder how Sirius Black managed to undo years of toughening up the smart, yet gentle werewolf, to the point that he believed Remus could take over his pack.

He ruffled the younger werewolf's hair, "No, I failed you by not being more aware of the situation. We'll find a way to solve this without you being mated to him." Fenrir reassured his heir.

For the next month, Sirius watched over Remus as he trained to become stronger. The boy had taken the loss personally, and he was getting more and skilled, beginning to demolish his werewolf peers.

"It is impossible for a single werewolf to defeat a Lycan," Sirius thought, "but the stronger he i—the better for when I take him home."

Sirius waited half a year to finally issue the challenge. He defeated the other man in the cave in private, and now he had to challenge him in a public arena. The fight scheduled for the next full moon. The large dome like structure was locked, and the spectators were scattered around the seats. The invisible barrier—thought to be put by the Moon Goddess—stood and separated them from the middle of the arena on the full moon.

The fight began as soon as they both changed. Remus charged first, but Sirius dodged before getting the first hit as he jumped on the smaller werewolf's back, sinking his claws deep into the fleshy chest area. Remus bled as he turned, and charged Sirius before getting a hit in himself.

They traded blows before Remus stood over Sirius as he was on his back. Remus, getting impatient, moved to strike him, but Sirius rolled over and caught his neck in a vice grip with his teeth. The pause gave Sirius time to move so that he could pin down Remus. He growled and the other werewolf gave up the fight.

Then Fenrir came down and carried Remus out of the arena before facing Sirius. He had proved that he could take on Remus, now all he had to do to be able to claim the other man, was take on the pack alpha. The older man didn't even wait to attack he came at Sirius, crossing distance between them instantly, and tried to get the younger werewolf in the first move. It was a mistake, but not a fatal one.

Sirius got in a free shot before they circled each other. Their eyes locked in a fierce fight, it was Sirius who looked away first and missed Fenrir's attack, but he only got scratched on the arm for the result. The fighting became more vicious, as ten minutes passed and there was still no one out. The fight lasted over an hour, each passing minute escalating the violence.

Finally Fenrir came crashing down, and Sirius was on his knees panting. The barrier fell and both father and son were carried out as the helpers avoided the gaze of Sirius. Sirius shuddered and tended to his wounds. He had no friends in the Greyback pack, and taking their heir and beating their leader was not a good way to make friends.

Upon arriving back at 'his' hut, he dragged every piece of furniture across every door and window, and slept leaning against the door. Morning came and he left his hut. In the centre was Remus and Fenrir with the pack fighting human Aurors.

The human Aurors were wielding staffs and firing bolts at the werewolves. Many lay dead, their broken sticks lying beside them on the ground. One of them crumpled as she used all her power, but she was quickly replaced by another Auror. He led the attack from the outside and together they thinned the layer of attacks before stepping back and attacking the inner ring. After an hour the attack stopped, and all was silent.

Sirius helped bring the wounded to the makeshift hospital while the others cleared the dead. He stared at the injured Remus on the bed. His mate was scarcely breathing but alive. He looked around for Fenrir and didn't see the man. He whispered to the nearest person, "Fenrir?"

"Fatally wounded and didn't make it here alive." The older werewolf said.

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"He's your mate—you haven't claimed him yet though, but he's not in the line of inheriting anymore." The older werewolf told him.

"What if he fights off anyone who can claim him and I don't do it until there's a good leader for the Greyback pack?" Sirius asked.

"Then he could lead until he gets a heir or you claim him. Only alphas can run the pack," the older man said.

"He is an alpha. He's just submissive to a Lycan Lord. Even the greatest alpha can't deny a Lycan." Sirius whispered.

"Then let him lead the pack and just go." The older man advised and left him to his thoughts.

Remus woke up five minutes after and Sirius went to him. Sirius held his hand and gulping hard he clung to Sirius. "Don't leave me…" Remus whispered.

"If I stay you won't be able to lead the pack." Sirius pet Remus' head.

"Promise me you'll come back when you can." Remus' muffled voice was soft.

"As long as you need me, Remus." Sirius whispered.

Eventually they parted ways as Sirius went back to London. It was years until Remus saw Sirius officially and there were many people between them. The two stared at each other like strangers but Remus curled up against Sirius once in privacy. They had each sneaked around to meet each other. Everyone pretended they couldn't smell that they were near mating or mentioned the two days they went missing. Remus was walking weirdly and both were glowing.


End file.
